


Poison Dart 慾毒

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯科皮•馬爾福在霍格沃茨被人下毒。他的父親和祖父過來帶他回家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Dart 慾毒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poison Dart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209693) by [Hijja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja). 



> 授權：

　　「我們會帶他回家。」

　　盧修斯盯著他孫兒在醫院病床上抽搐的身體，看著那額頭被汗水打濕，瞳孔在浮現青筋的眼瞼下躁動。男孩的呼吸輕淺而急速。德拉科坐在床邊，拳頭緊緊握起阻止自己再次撫摸斯科皮的頭髮。那舉動只會令情況更加糟糕。

　　「我不認為這是個好主意，馬爾福先生。」麥格校長的唇很薄，突顯出她的年齡，儘管她沒留瀏海，格子長袍五彩繽紛。「他襲擊了另一個學生——」

　　「他沒有襲擊我！」

　　盧修斯已經忘記房間盡頭小不點兒的阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特，而且，從麥格皺起的眉頭判斷，她也忘了這件事。學校長袍蓋過了睡衣，瘦瘦小小，腳上踢著拖鞋，一縷黑髮修飾著蒼白的臉。只缺了一道閃電傷疤。好吧，也不是很像，盧修斯仔細審視後承認道。纖細的身體、棱角分明的五官證明了即使是滲入叛徒韋斯萊的血也可以淨化受麻瓜玷污的血統。

　　年幼的波特踏前一步，仿佛要護著斯科皮免受校長凌厲眼神所傷。「他病了——他根本不知道他在做什麼。」

　　像是要證明這一點，男孩小心翼翼伸手觸碰斯科皮的手。盧修斯眼見斯科皮軟綿綿的手指卷曲成爪，嘴角貪婪地彎起。他一把抓著波特的手腕，將他從床邊拉走。盧修斯用力狠得幾乎令骨頭移位，男孩的臉容痛苦扭曲，然後跌跌撞撞砰到門上。

　　「波特，出去！」

　　男孩露出害怕的樣子，逃之夭夭。

　　「說真的，馬爾福先生。」麥格倉促道，「我不認為——」

　　「對，校長。」盧修斯打斷了她，以低沉緩慢震動怒火的聲音道。「我不認為我的孫兒在學校被人毒害這件事可以接受。我建議你盡早找出給他下藥的人是誰，再作出妥善處分——趕在我親自動手之前。」他的語氣顯然在說，如果他抓到罪魁禍首，那人四肢至少有兩肢終生無法復原。

　　並不是說盧修斯相信米勒娃•麥格屬於覺得襲擊「食死徒家庭」的孩子是無關痛癢的事的那些人，但他的孫兒他的繼承人在她看管下受傷。

　　「我向你保證，馬爾福先生，我們查明是誰需要負上責任，並按照校規懲處。」

　　龐弗雷夫人青筋突起的手按上校長的手臂，筆挺的雪白頭巾底下兩眼盯著盧修斯。

　　「盧修斯、德拉科……你們不覺得聖芒戈或許會有更好的設備幫助年輕的斯科皮嗎？」

　　盧修斯感覺得到德拉科目光落在他身上，蒼白得猶如當年波特的清瘦臉上充滿痛苦徬徨。但單憑龐弗雷問出這個問題，就知道她不清楚他們在面對什麼。她二十年前也是毫不知道，但她也有可能在此期間深入鑽研了魔藥，無論那是多麽乏味又深奧。

　　「不。」他說。「我熟悉這種魔藥與藥效。我們可以在莊園自行製作治癒藥水。」

　　他向著德拉科點頭，後者彎身連同醫院被褥一把抱起斯科皮，小心謹慎不去碰他外露的肌膚。男孩嗚咽，他的雙眼睜開一線狀若野獸，毫無斯科皮平日的超然智慧。他在德拉科懷中扭動，像條蛇般環上父親胸膛。德拉科抓住他貪求的小手，在他來得及觸碰之前塞進棉被裡頭。斯科皮發出一聲軟糯又痛苦的呻吟，聽得盧修斯憤怒地將指甲掐進掌心。

　　「校長，能否請你暫時撤去反幻影移形保護咒？」

　　很少人知道霍格沃茨校長有這種權限，此舉甚少施行，但盧修斯知道她不會拒絕他。

　　於是他發現學校古老的防護網在他面前無聲無息降下，就連黑魔王大戰期間也未竟此功。盧修斯感覺到防護魔法的重量消失不見，提供了足以幻影移形的寶貴數秒。與德拉科四目交投，他幻影移形了。

 

* * *

 

　　德拉科僅僅落後他數秒就幻影顯形於莊園大廳。斯科皮在他懷中大叫大喊，竭力與蓋著他的被子搏鬥。德拉科不得不收緊力度，男孩又再次尖叫。

　　「你說你知道這是什麼。」德拉科的臉容是盧修斯前所未見的蒼老。他漂亮的金髮凌亂不堪，露出平時精心打理遮掩的日漸後退的髮際線。「你確定你能釀製解藥？」

　　「我幾十年前見過這種魔藥，幾個格蘭芬多『愛惡作劇的人』給斯內普下了一劑。」盧修斯簡短地道。

　　那時看起來不是甚麼苦差——難看的黑髮男孩在灼夜焚心魔藥作用下瘋狂痛苦而放縱地撲上盧修斯。他將男孩拖進斯萊特林七年級的宿舍，和他的小圈子分享了一夜放蕩良宵。即使現在，他也記得年輕的斯內普熾熱急切的內壁是怎樣擠壓他的陰莖。

　　「至於解藥，並不存在，只能幫助魔藥發揮效用。」

　　德拉科臉色一白。「你確定？」  
　　  
　　「灼夜焚心收錄於1608年第十二版的《超強魔藥》，三年後在巫師評議會堅持下剔除。我們1610的版本明確說了不存在治癒藥水。又有誰會投入昂貴的魔藥材料來處理一項可以用……身體治好的疾病？」

　　德拉科彎著的身形一陣寒顫。「或許聖芒戈的——？」

　　「你想將你的繼承人留給聖芒戈護理員擺佈？」盧修斯吼道，「一個噁心的陌生人？或者更糟，樂在其中的人？」

　　德拉科低頭盯著扭動的一捆。無意識的需要令斯科皮試圖摩擦父親的身體。

　　「父親，求求你！他是我的兒子。我做不了！」

　　『啊，但你就覺得我可以？』已經去到盧修斯舌尖，但他只是說，「幻影移形他去我空出的睡房。然後去安撫你的妻子。我會……處理這件事。」

　　他好奇斯科皮究竟是故意找上年輕的波特男孩，抑或他只是藥水起效後走向宿舍最近的溫暖肉身。他希望是前者。如果他的孫兒受男人吸引，他可能會失去理智。

　　他強迫自己緩慢、步伐平穩地走下樓梯，但當他抵達臥室，德拉科還在裡面，嘗試抓住他兒子晃來晃去的手。

　　這是納西莎離開後盧修斯搬進的房間，缺乏女性觸覺，也太過陰暗沉重不宜帶男孩來此。但帶斯科皮到男孩自己的睡房會是莫大的諷刺。然而他的孫兒看起來格格不入，在覆蓋四柱床的黑色皮草毯子上扭動。

　　盧修斯抽出魔杖，用絲綢內襯的皮革確保斯科皮揮舞的雙手束縛在床。男孩猛地睜開眼睛，他的雙唇微啟，泛著水光，眸裡赤裸裸的饑渴挑動了盧修斯腹部深處一根弦。

　　斯科皮一直比年少的德拉科來得誘人，尖尖的瓜子臉，柔軟的髮絲。像大部份布萊克一樣，格林格拉斯孕育純種。但盧修斯從未渴求他，不像他有意挑個漂亮的麻瓜或麻瓜種，用完即棄——被玩壞了、施以一忘皆空或者迷魂亂心。但是，這個，是他的繼承人、他的血脈。召喚他的不只是男孩的需要。

　　德拉科舉起手像是要撥開黏在他被綁著的兒子臉上的髮絲，但他沒有。

　　「溫柔點，父親。」他低聲道。「求你。」

　　「我會。」

　　承諾給了德拉科離開的力量，即使只是謊言——即使盧修斯溫柔地碰那男孩，多半也只會逼瘋他。門在德拉科身後咔嗒一聲關上，那大概是最後的聲音。

　　盧修斯將醫院的被褥從斯科皮身上撬開。他仍然穿著那件絲綢睡衣，袖口和下擺繡著中國火球龍，阿斯特里亞送的禮物。盧修斯還記得十三歲生日打開來時男孩的笑容。

　　現在，上半敞開，露出小小的乳尖，看起來深色、挺立又痛苦，不過沒斯科皮的勃起那樣痛苦——盧修斯終於成功拉走上面黏糊糊的被子。

　　斯科皮發出嘶嘶聲，在束縛下扭動，不出盧修斯所料。他小小的分身腫脹、灼熱帶著慾望，尖端開始滲出腺液。他的雙腿大張像個妓女，將膨脹的雙球還有，下面，他粉紅、熱切的穴口展露無遺。性慾野性渴求的強烈氣味撲上盧修斯的鼻尖。

　　不帶前戲，他用大手抓住男孩的分身。斯科皮尖叫出聲，粗暴一握令他全身弓起。表面的皮膚，濕潤熾熱又那麼嬌嫩，在盧修斯擠壓時焚燒他的掌心，不會太殘忍，但粗暴得足以引起又一聲嚎叫。男孩太陽穴冒出一顆顆汗珠。沒有鬆手，盧修斯讓拇指的鈍甲輕擦狹縫，然後戳了進去。

　　斯科皮張大了口，已經沒有力氣再次尖叫。他抽搐，盧修斯感覺到精液濺上他的拇指和手，溫熱刺鼻。他掙扎不已，束縛深深陷入男孩手腕。然後他癱軟倒下。盧修斯溫柔地放開孫兒釋放後的分身，擦乾淨手指。

　　他低頭看著那疲弱的臉、緊閉的眼，渲染成一抹紅暈的斯科皮臉上紅點。分秒流逝，男孩沒再躁動。然後一片寧靜之中，他眼睛突然張開。

　　雙眸清澈。

　　「祖父。」

　　「斯科皮。」心中，盧修斯很自豪自己的聲音能夠這麼平靜。

　　男孩顫抖著站起來，卻只是臀部擦過盧修斯的手臂。斯科皮倒抽一口氣。他的分身，仍然帶著精液的濕潤，勞累得變成粉紅，抽搐著勃起。他臉上浮現可怕的神情。

　　「我很抱——」

　　盧修斯用手摀住男孩的嘴，很用力。「你無需抱歉。」他直直對上那受傷的灰眸。「你是一個馬爾福，馬爾福克服逆境。你明天就沒事了。至於今晚，你會做你要做的事。」

　　他會讓要為此事負責的人血債血償，他發誓。為了他倆。

　　仍然迎著斯科皮的目光，盧修斯收回手，從床邊站起。他緩緩解開長袍鈕釦，讓它滑落肩膀，然後就是襯衣和褲子，最後，內衣物。

　　他的皮膚很冷，直至他對上男孩瞇緊的眼睛，火焰似乎包裹他赤裸的身軀，引誘他回到床上。斯科皮咬著下唇，慢得幾乎是故意，尖尖的雪白牙齒咬著紅腫本身就是試煉。盧修斯允許他熾熱的目光誘他沉淪，再次落在床沿，大腿貼著他的孫兒直至肌膚摩擦令男孩呻吟出聲，臉貼上盧修斯胸膛。

　　盧修斯以無杖魔法解開束縛，拉了斯科皮過來，男孩纖細的陰莖持續灼燒抵著他的下腹。他用牙咬住他肩膀甜美的肌膚，直至斯科皮的頭向後仰，暴露出暗如風暴滿佈情慾的雙眼。

　　「求你！」斯科皮嗚咽。

　　盧修斯深深吸了一口氣，品嚐那芳香的肌膚與性慾。他的唇彎成無形的笑容，他輕吻男孩前額，一直滑至扇動的鼻腔直至奪去他的雙唇。斯科皮的唇瓣在他唇下張開，像食人花般將他吸入。盧修斯終於允許那慾望的火花滴落他的脊椎。

　　他覆上斯科皮的身體，將他壓入床墊，直至他感覺到他孫兒的氣息呼在他的胸膛，他孫兒的陰莖抵著他的。然後他允許自己被毒藥吞沒。

 

_~ 完 ~_

**Author's Note:**

> 「父親，求求你！他是我的兒子。我做不到！」  
> 「啊，但你就覺得我可以？」  
> 我是為了這兩句才翻的我會說麼！這對父子太可愛了！


End file.
